


Kindling

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Is each daya revolution?Is each daystuck in the mire?





	Kindling

Be careful with  
your beginning

No matter what  
you shall aspire

The business you  
are undertaking

May become  
a fire!

Is each day  
a revolution?

Is each day  
stuck in the mire?

There is something there  
within you  
There is something there  
without

You may have  
the one solution

Yes, believe it  
with no doubt!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in February of this year.


End file.
